GunPla 00A : Love In Flowers And GunPlas
by JustAnotherIndonesianWriter
Summary: Christmas Eve is soon approaching. Setsuna and Marina is searching for the perfect gift. Enjoy this lighthearted romance story between the two students of Ptolemy High. [00A : 00 Alternate] [Request Fic by OrenoExia]


**GunPla 00A[Lternate] : Love in Flowers and GunPla  
**

**(Requested by : OrenoExia)**

**(Base Idea : 'Rushed Beats' by redpixel)  
**

* * *

**Chapter One :  
**

**Sweet Memories**

* * *

**-Ptolemy High-**

_Why am i so nervous...?_

Setsuna tapped his foot on the cold classroom floor as he looked over to the clock every 5 minutes or so. It's the last period and he couldn't care less about the lesson. His mind was already focused on something, or rather, someone.

_Why won't it ring...?_

He was playing with his pencil. Drawing things he can't even begin to describe.

He waited for a more while with an awkward look on his face.

Finally, the long wait is over. The bell rings, and the sound of the bell brought the students back to reality as it was the last day before the winter break begins.

_Ah ... Finally ..._

* * *

**-Hallways-**

Setsuna jets out from his homeroom. His eyes were scanning the bustling hallways. Students are seen here and there talking about their plans about Christmas and the long Winter Break.

_There she is!_

Setsuna walked over to his ... Close friend, Marina Ismail, who's currently a year older than him. It may be pretty weird for everyone. But he cared for her as she cared for him. They worry about each other's well being.

"Mari-" Setsuna almost called her out, But the last words were stuck in his throat, he won't be able to spit it out, for now.

_No ... Not today ..._

A couple more of days, and it'll be Christmas. For days, Setsuna has been searching for a gift for Marina. Yet he hasn't found one ... Well ... Yet.

He really regret that although the two were already close for a while now, he still hasn't asked her about her personal preferences.

_No ... I have to give it more time to think._

Setsuna spun his body around and left the hallways.

* * *

Meanwhile, Marina is seen chatting with her fellow senior, Shirin Bakthiar.

"So ... Christmas is fast approaching ... And it's already getting cold." Marina remarked as she pulled out her jacket from her locker.

"I agree ... Well ... But you know what the always said ... You have any plans for Christmas?" Shirin chuckled.

"Well ... No, not yet maybe ..." Marina pouted as she thought about something.

"So ... You ARE planning something, good for you!" Shirin smirked at her response.

"Hmm? O-oh, no ... i mean ..." Marina stuttered.

"Haha ... I guess it's time for someone to end their single status huh?" Shirin laughed slightly.

"... As if ... How about you, Shirin ...? Any plans for Christmas?" Marina sighed.

"Well ... About that ... I have plans with ..."

"Klaus ... You don't have to tell me." Marina chuckled.

"You're reading my minds, you know that...? Well ... i have to go. I'll see you back at the apartment. Well, see ya, Marina!"

"Yeah ..."

Marina is left at her locker.

"I wonder what _Setsuna_ would like for Christmas ...?" She asked to herself.

* * *

**-Shopping District-**

Setsuna tightened his scarf as he walked alone in the cold streets.

_I wonder what she would like ..._

Setsuna's steps were stopped in front of a flower store.

_A ... Flower ...?_

He pouted ... Seems to be deep in thought.

Nevertheless, he entered The store, to see what can catch his ember eyes.

* * *

Meanwhile,

**-Graham's Hobby Store-**

Marina is walking through the store.

"Why am i even doing this...?" She sighed.

She clasped her hands on her chest.

"No ... I'm doing this for him too." Marina reassured herself.

Marina walked around some more until she stopped at the corner of the room.

"This is ...?" Marina said as she pulled herself down.

She picked up a box.

"Will this do...?" She asked to herself.

She pouted for a while. And finally decided to take the box with her.

"Mr. Graham." Marina called out, waking up the currently asleep cashier.

"Ah... Marina ... It's been a while. Doing some Christmas shopping?" Graham Aker, the owner of the store wakes up.

"You can say that." Marina replied.

"So ... I know that you like GunPla. but i don't think you would buy something this good. Probably for someone, right?" Graham asked.

"Well ... You can say that too..."

"So ... Who's the lucky guy ...?" Graham grinned as he processed the transaction.

"H-huh ...?" Marina asked back, surprised by Graham's frontal question.

"You don't have to answer it." Graham grinned again.

Finally, Marine pulled out her purse.

"Take it. For Free." Graham said which greatly shocks Marina.

"Mr. Graham ...?"

"I'm sure ... After all, it's almost Christmas. Let' just say it's also a gift from me to him." He chuckled slightly.

"B-but ..."

"It's okay, Marina." Graham reassured her.

* * *

Meanwhile,

**-Shaman's Florist-**

Setsuna walked through the store his eyes are scanning the wide selections of flowers.

_Rose, no. Lily, no._

He seems to be deep in thought. Until he finally stopped walking.

_This is...?_

He picked up a yellow flower.

"A Desert Flower." Descartes Shaman, the owner of the shop came about.

"Huh?" Setsuna asked.

"The name of the flower you're currently holding. A Desert Flower."

"A Desert Flower ..."

"It's rare. and it's already winter. You won't see it growing anywhere else."

_It's beautiful._

"In fact. It's the last one available." Shaman continued.

"I see..." Setsuna replied

_It must be expensive..._

"Go on. Take it." Shaman smiled at the Raven Haired boy.

"W-wha..?"

"Take it. I already know that you're a guy that never liked flowers. So i thought it'll be a gift for someone, right?"

"W-well... That's ..." Setsuna answered nervously.

"Don't worry. I'll let it pass." Shaman continued with a smirk on his face.

"W-ah?" He stuttered.

"It's almost Christmas, kid. I thought that i should share my joy to some other people. After all ..."

"H-huh?"

"You're gonna give it to someone special, right?"

_He's reading my mind!_

"Go on." Shaman smiled again.

"Mr. Descartes ... Thank you." Setsuna replied with his ever monotone voice.

* * *

**-A while later-**

**-Setsuna's Place-**

Setsuna can be seen sighing, but he quickly wrapped the gift.

_I hope she will like this ..._

* * *

Meanwhile,

**-Marina's Place-**

Marina wrapped the box she just bought with a really neat wrapping paper.

"Setsuna ... I hope he'll like this."

* * *

**_Because this ... Will probably be our special Christmas Eve._**

* * *

**Chapter One : End**

* * *

**Author's notes  
**

Okay, This is my very first 2-Shot story. There will be ONLY 2 chapters. And it'll not be a long one. The story will focus on SetsunaxMarina type relationship. Although i'm not really into their relationship and i obviously like Feldt more, i still write this story is order to give a tribute to OrenoExia and his passed girlfriend. There's not much i can't explain, except i toned down Marina's age from 4 years span to only 1 year span from Setsuna. I mean really ... It's kinda awkward when writing a romance story between someone who's 4 years older than you managed to fall in love. Well, i hope you can enjoy the story. Traesto. :3


End file.
